


Two Moments' Peace

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Bad Flirting, Crack, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “Stole?” Han echoes derisively. “More like cheated you out of it fair and square!”Before Lando can respond, Qi'ra snaps, “At least take it out of the cockpit. You have several perfectly good bunks on this junk heap well-suited to working out your angry energy.”





	Two Moments' Peace

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day eight prompt "hate-fucking/angry sex." Takes place in some nebulous time/plot post-Solo.

“Can you two stop fighting for _two moments_?” Qi'ra shouts, finally at the end of her rope. Lando and Han have been sniping at each other practically since the _Millennium Falcon_ left atmosphere, and the cockpit has _far_ too little space for this. If she'd known roping them into this mission would involve this much grief, she would have told even Maul no.

“He stole my ship!” Lando exclaims. “And then he just – waves it under my nose like this!”

“ _Stole?_ ” Han echoes derisively. “More like cheated you out of it fair and square!”

Before Lando can respond, Qi'ra snaps, “At least take it out of the cockpit. You have several perfectly good bunks on this junk heap well-suited to working out your angry energy.”

Two pairs of eyes stare at her for a moment, and she's pleased by the shock she sees there. And they've finally fallen silent.

Then Lando turns a sly grin on Han and raises an eyebrow. “She has a point.”

Han's jaw drops as he stares between his companions. “I'm being played, aren't I?” he accuses.

“Shall we go find out?” Lando purrs. He rises to his feet, grips Han's wrist, and proceeds to drag him from the cockpit.

“Don't worry, Han, I'll man the controls,” Qi'ra calls after them, smirking openly.

It doesn't take long for her to realize that maybe this wasn't the best diversion. The _Falcon_ 's inner walls are thin, and she spends the next hour listening to the sounds coming from the crew quarters. More shouting, thumps and bangs, groans and cries. Anyone else would wonder if they were actually having sex or if they'd finally come to blows.

Eventually, Han stumbles back to the cockpit alone, grinning hugely and trying to scrape his hair back into a semblance of neatness. He hasn't showered, and the scent of musk and sweat rolls off of him.

“You know,” he says cheerfully to Qi'ra, “I'm still angry with you about what happened on Savareen, too.”

She gives him an appraising look. “Good to know.”


End file.
